


Now I Know That I Can't Make You Stay

by SeraphStarshine



Series: Should I Stay Or Should I Go [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asshole Gerard Way, Bottom!Frank, Danger Days Era, M/M, Top Gerard Way, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of Frerard on stage turns into a lot of Frerard behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Know That I Can't Make You Stay

I had missed this, the music flowing through my veins and making me feel invincible. The cheering crowd, the reverberating drums, and the sound of Gerard's silky voice flowing through the speakers soothed my tortured soul, and I could forget about all my problems for the moment.

This was our debut show after the release of Danger Days, and I hadn't realized how much I had craved the excitement of being back on tour. Playing my heart out, I threw myself to the ground while continuing to strum my guitar passionately.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gerard making his way over to me. With bated breath, I waited to see what he would do; I had to force myself to remember the notes to the rest of the song, which became increasingly more difficult as Gerard prowled closer to me.

He came to stand in between my splayed legs, using one slender finger to pin my chest to the stage. Bringing the microphone up to my lips for me to sing with him, I opened my mouth to join in the chorus, but at the same time, he snapped his hips downward and ground against me. Instead of words, I let out a small moan, which the microphone picked up, much to my embarrassment.

The crowd started going crazy, and I lost track of where I was, and that I was supposed to be performing. All I could think of was Gerard's freshly dyed hair falling into my face and his lips which were inches from my own.

Grasping his head in my hands, I pulled him down and plundered his lips, my guitar laying forgotten between us. Wrapping my legs around him, I thrust my obvious erection against his stomach, and I felt a gasp leave him.

With a rough shove, Gerard pushed me back to the stage floor and continued to sing where he had left off, leaving me struggling to remember where I was in the song. Luckily the audience was screaming so loudly, I don't think anyone noticed my numerous fumbles.

I met Mikey's eyes, and he gave me an exasperated look, but I just shrugged cheekily. He knew about my feelings for Gerard, and he didn't really approve, not because he disliked the idea of us together, but because he was convinced that Gerard didn't feel the same way I did.

According to him, his brother was just using me for sex, and that's all it would ever be. As much as I yearned to truly be with Gerard, I would take any scraps he threw my way, even if that did make me a pathetic slut.

We finished up the show and I somehow made it through without any more mistakes. After we had said our goodbyes and exited the stage, I retreated to my guitar case to stow my beloved instrument.

I sensed someone behind me, but I ignored it; there were tons of people back here, it could be anyone. Refusing to turn around, I returned to what I was doing when I felt a familiar pair of arms encircle me.

"Tour bus...five minutes." Gerard's breath tickled my neck, and I shuddered involuntarily.

My friend, which had only just gone back to sleep, sprang to attention eagerly when Gerard trailed his hand across my crotch. Letting my head fall back against his shoulder, I nodded eagerly. Without another word, Gerard walked away, and I hurriedly finished stowing the rest of my equipment.

As I snuck out the back door to rendezvous with Gerard, I waged an internal battle with myself. I would be lying if I said I didn't want this to happen; the only time Gerard ever seemed to want me was after a show, and I craved the way his lips felt against mine, but on the other hand - I knew Mikey was right. If Gerard truly cared about me, he would have said something by now, instead of using me like some post-concert whore. I hadn't been with anyone else in years, but I knew the same wasn't true for Gerard...

I just couldn't let him go, no matter how many times I told myself that he wasn't good for me. Every moment I was with him, my feelings intensified, and even though I knew I would feel like shit in the morning when I awoke to an empty bed, that never stopped me from spreading my legs for him.

Sighing to myself, I pushed open the door to the bus, locking it behind me. I knew Mikey and Ray wouldn't disturb us, but I didn't want a crazed fan walking in on a scene straight out of a fanfiction.

The sight that greeted me took my breath away. Gerard lay on the bottom bunk completely naked, slowly pumping his dick up and down with his hand. Gulping audibly, I drank in every last detail of this gorgeous man, from his stunning red hair to his impressive cock.

"Strip," he ordered and I complied readily.

Gerard always got straight to the point, and I loved the way he took charge. Once I had removed every article of clothing, I stood quietly, waiting for Gerard to tell me what to do next.

"Oh Frankie..." Gerard began stroking his dick once again, and I felt myself growing impossibly hard at the image. He was so fucking beautiful, I swear - I could orgasm just watching him get himself off. "Look what you did to me..." he teased. An erotic moan left his lips, and I groaned in response.

The fact that I had turned him on so much thrilled me. It made me feel like I wasn't this disgusting fat ass who was the height of a sixth grader - and that's being generous - and even if Gerard didn't love me, at least I was attractive enough for him to want me.

"Your little stunt on stage had me hard and aching for the rest of the show. Now are you going to finish what you started?"

That was all the invitation I needed; joining Gerard in the bed, I melded our lips together. It felt so amazing to be able to kiss him again, so I gripped his shoulders tightly as he pushed me down onto the mattress and plundered my mouth.

I melted against him, lost in the intoxicating feeling of his naked skin against mine. It had been too long since this had happened, and I was like an addict who had been without his fix. Even if this destroyed me, I could never give it up.

Gerard pressed his lower body against mine, and I groaned into his mouth. As he moved down my neck, sucking and licking every inch of it, I felt my heart beat accelerate and my breathing grew erratic.

Grabbing his ass, I ground against him, desperate for more friction where I needed it most. Tangling his hands in my hair, Gerard pulled my head back so he had better access to the most sensitive part of my throat.

" _Oh god..._ " I cried out as he sucked down hard. Gerard's hand trailed down to my crotch, and I drew in a loud breath when he finally encircled my dick.

"Looks like someone missed me," he smirked as he began to move his hand in a tortuously slow fashion.

"What gave it away?" I ended on a gasp as he thumbed my slit and began spreading precome all over the sensitive tip.

"I have missed you too...especially that tight ass of yours." I rocked my hips into his hand, but he refused to move it any further.

"Patience Frankie, you don't get to come until I say so."

Fuck - I loved it when he talked to me like this. Even though my whole body was screaming for release, I relished the way he teased me so relentlessly.

Gerard held up two fingers, and I parted my lips eagerly. He slipped them inside my mouth, and I coated them with saliva. Once he pulled them out, I flipped over without being asked and presented my ass to him. Nudging my legs a little farther apart, he traced my entrance with the tip of his finger. Mewling pathetically, I pushed back against him, but he simply removed his hand.

"I want to hear you beg for me Frank."

"Please Gerard...I need you so badly." Shivering with anticipation, I gave him what he was asking for.

Finally, he relented and pushed one finger deep inside of me. I whimpered at the intense mixture of pleasure and pain. Another finger quickly followed, and this time my exclamation was full of ecstasy. By the time he added a third finger, I had the sheets in a death grip, and I was shamelessly riding his hand.

"Touch yourself Frankie," he commanded, and I happily obliged, stroking myself slowly as he continued to stretch me with his artist's fingers. Even though this felt amazing, I needed his dick inside me, I wanted to be filled to the breaking point by him.

"Gee...I need more..." I panted as I twisted my dick in my hands.

"It's coming babe." When he removed his fingers, I felt achingly empty, but then I felt his rigid head pushing against me.

"Is this what you want?" He was driving me crazy with this endless torment, but I loved every minute of it.

"Oh god... _yes_ ," I moaned as he slowly sank his dick deep inside of me. Testing if I was ready, Gerard gently moved in and out, even if I was just a quick fuck to him, he always made sure not to hurt me.

"Fuck!" I cried out brokenly as he hit my prostate. Encouraged by my cries of pleasure, Gerard picked up his pace, driving me into the mattress with every thrust.

"Oh god Frank - I forgot how good you feel..." he hissed out when I involuntarily tightened around his cock.

I couldn't even reply, I was too breathless from the ecstasy of having Gerard buried in me to the hilt. I felt the familiar sensation deep in my belly that meant my orgasm was fast approaching, and I bemoaned the fact that I couldn't draw out this moment with Gerard forever.

"Not yet Frankie," Gerard hissed when he sensed how close I was, and I tried my hardest to hold it back. Pulling my hair roughly, Gerard rammed into me even harder, and I knew I wasn't going to last for another minute.

"Fuck Frank - now!" Gerard gasped out as he released the hand holding my dark locks to clench down on both of my hips as he spurted inside me. With a desperate moan, I finally let go and began to ejaculate as Gerard continued to ride me through my release.

We both pulled apart, panting fiercely as we slowly came down from the high being together always caused. For one blissful minute, Gerard pulled me close to him and sighed contently against the top of my head. I burrowed into his arms happily, it was rare that he ever wanted to cuddle afterward, and I soaked up every second.

I shouldn't have been surprised when he got up and began pulling on his discarded pants, but I was.

"Thanks Frankie." He pressed a kiss to my sweat soaked hair before exiting the bus to go have a smoke, or find an after party, or whatever the fuck Gerard does when he leaves me.

Dejectedly I dragged myself into the shower and rinsed myself off before curling back up in bed. I tried to keep my sobs quiet, but it was hard when I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

I was such an idiot...I kept thinking the next time would be different, Gerard would stay with me, and I would tell him how I felt, and he would love me back. I was such a fool for ever thinking that Gerard could care for me. I mean - look at me...I was a hideous piece of shit, and I didn't deserve his love.

Crying bitterly into my pillow, I drifted off to sleep alone again.


End file.
